Take Me Far Away From Ordinary
by Victoria Snape
Summary: Lily Evans doesn't want to deal with the arrogant James Potter, she would rather not see him at all actually. But James isn't giving up hope. At the end of his fith year, he promises to himself that he will get Lily to go out with him by the end of the si
1. Default Chapter

Take Me Far Away From Ordinary  
  
Chapter One  
  
"I hate James Potter!" muttered Lily Evans as she and her friends reached the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
Victoria Clark looked at Lily in shock, "How can you say that?" she asked "He's so cute!"  
  
"Cute my ass!" said Lily.  
  
"Language Lil's" said Jennifer Dawson as they sat down.  
  
"But he drives me insane!" Lily complained "Putting his fingers through his hair because he thinks it so cool"  
  
"It kind of is Lils" said Victoria.  
  
"Victoria I can't believe you! Your offending Potter!" said Lily in great shame.  
  
"Well he's pretty nice if you get the chance to know him Lily" said Victoria.  
  
"Me? Get to know James Potter? HA!" said Lily.  
  
"Be that way, but you should really give him a chance" said Victoria as they sat down.  
  
Lily just rolled her eyes. James Potter was just so....so annoying! It made her feel like she wanted to scream.  
  
Lily got out a piece of parchment and a quill prepared to take notes. Remus walked in, he was always the first of the Marauders to show up to class and took a seat next to Lily.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" asked Remus.  
  
"Oh no Remus" said Lily quickly "Of course not"  
  
Remus smiled and sat down. Lily sighed and just before the bell was suspose to ring James and Sirius came running in panting and behind them was Peter Petigrew.  
  
Remus laughed at the sight of them and so did Lily. Professor McGonagall was in her cat form and shook her head in dis-taste.  
  
Professor McGonagall changed in her human form, and of course the class applaused they always did and it made Professor McGonagall always beam.  
  
"Today class" she said "We will be transfiguring our eye color can anyone tell me the certain incantation?"  
  
James raised his hand instantly and Sirius looked at him in disbelief.   
  
"Mr Potter?" said Professor McGonangall raising her eyebrows.  
  
"The incantation is 'Deleacora'" said James so firmly that Professor McGonagall was looking at James in disbelief.  
  
"Y-Your right, five points to Gryffindor" said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Victoria and Jennifer looked excitedly at eachother with grins on their faces and so did Remus and Lily.  
  
"Can anyone tell me the way to change their eye color back?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
This time Victoria raised her hand high in the air and Professor McGonagall called on Victoria.  
  
"Miss Clark?"  
  
"The incantation to change a person eyes colored back to normal is Acora" said Victoria.  
  
"Exellent Miss Clark, another five points for Gryffindor!" When Professor McGonagall Lucius and Severus both frown.  
  
Severus was a fith year, while Lucius was a seventh year. They basically was only friends because they both hated James.  
  
"Everybody with your partner that you are sitting next to write now say 'Deleacora' and transifigure their eye color"  
  
Remus and Lily turned to eachother and smiled.  
  
"You know" he said "If I don't change your eye color back to normal James would kill me"  
  
"Sorry about that, I would actually enjoy James being angry about my eye color becuase if thats what turns him on then I want it kept the color" said Lily half angry.  
  
Remus laughed at this and pointed his wand to Lily "Deleacora"  
  
Meanwhile James Potter was staring at Lily again not paying attention to what Sirius was saying.  
  
James knew that it had something to do with Snivellus he just wasn't paying attention at all.  
  
James sighed, how did Remus get her to smile like that when she was with him was odd to him. He never could get her to notice him and it drived him insane!  
  
"How does Remus do thatt?" asked James staring over at a laughing Lily and Remus.  
  
"Do what?" asked Sirius looking at Remus.  
  
"Make her laugh" said James.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't ask her out everyday" suggested Sirius. James hit Sirius playfully and with a sigh he pointed his wand at Sirius. "What are you doing!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"Changing your eye color, Deleacora!"  
  
Now back to Lily and Remus Lily's normally emerald green eyes were now sky blue, and Remus light blue eyes were now brown eyes.  
  
"Okay now I'm going to reverse the spell on you first" said Lily "Acora"   
  
When Lily said this Remus eyes went back to normal and Lily grinned.  
  
"Alright your turn" said Remus. He pointed his wand at Lily and also said "Acora" after he was done. He grinned at his achievement, Lily's eyes once again was emerald green.  
  
"I think we've both mastered it" said Lily.  
  
"Lily can I ask you something?" asked Remus.  
  
Lily stared at Remus a bit taken back. "Sure Remus go ahead"  
  
"Why do you hate James so much?" asked Remus.  
  
"Because...he's so arrogant, if he just laid off for like a day I would be happy! I would maybe consider giving him a chance but he's such a pest too and thinks he's better at everything then people. It just drives me insane" said Lily.  
  
"Oh all right" now there was a odd silence between the two of them and Remus started to speak again "So you ready for the O.W.L.s next week?" asked Remus.  
  
Lily moaned "I would rather not be ready"  
  
Remus laughed at this and so did Lily.  
  
"I think I'm more ready for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class then anything" said Remus.  
  
Lily knew that Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts was Remus's favorite class.  
  
"I think Charms will be the easiest with me" said Lily truefully. Class continued and finally the bell ranged and Lily, Remus, Sirius, James and the rest of the students stood up and left.  
  
Lily met up with Jennifer and Victoria.  
  
"So how did you do with the incantation Jennifer?" asked Lily.  
  
"Horrible" said Victoria.  
  
"How was it horrible?" asked Lily.  
  
"She changed my eye lashes color instead of my eye color, so we had to have Professor McGonagall change it back" said Victoria.  
  
"Oh thats not good" said Lily.  
  
"No it's not, so what were you and Remus talking about?" asked Jennifer.  
  
"Oh we basically were doing the incantation all class and we just talked about the O.W.L.s next week" said Lily.  
  
"I don't even want to think about those!" complained Victoria.  
  
"I'm going to do horrible in Transfiguration" moaned Jennifer.  
  
"Don't worry if you fail once just try try again" said Lily.  
  
The girl looked at her not really getting the joke. "But Lily" said Victoria. "We can only do the O.W.L. once!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and laughed "Nevermind Victoria"  
  
With that said the girls made their way towards the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

** To Be Continued  
  
I totally hope that you like it so far! Please R&R and I cannot wait to hear from you guys soon since this is my first Lily/James fic and my first fic on the site.  
****Hope you like it and please R&R!!!! **


	2. The Morning of the First OWL

**Take Me Far Away From Ordinary  
**

**Chapter Two**  
  
The rest of the week went by pretty slowly for Lily, Victoria, and Jennifer. It was also same old same old. Like Lily yelled at James, got pissed off, and then forgot about it in two days.  
  
The morning that the O.W.L.s were to begin Lily stayed in bed a little longer then usual. She sighed, she was excited and nervous at the same time. She didn't know what she would do if she found out she had actually failed a test for the O.W.L.s  
  
She stretched and yawn, and then went to get her Hogwarts robes on. She brushed her long red hair out, and then finally was ready to go.  
  
Lily left the dormitries and the common room and then was heading out towards the Great Hall.  
  
She finally got to the large doors that would lead her in, and went towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
She moaned when she saw that James and Sirius were up. She sighed and sat down across from them,  
  
"Morning My Lily Flower" said James, with a sly smile.  
  
"Me your Lily Flower? Ha! You wish" she said.  
  
"He does wish Lil's" said Sirius.  
  
"Alright, first don't call me Lil's and second DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT call me your Lily Flower" demanded Lily.  
  
"Fine by me" said James going back to his food. Lily just rolled her eyes and poured herself some pumpkin juice.  
  
"Where's the rest of the Marauders?" asked Lily.  
  
"Peter was muttering in his sleep..." started Sirius.  
  
"And Remus was just getting up" said James.  
  
"Oh" said Lily "I was just curious"  
  
Sirius and James exchange looks but then shrugged it off and continued to eat.   
  
Lily soon saw Jennifer and Victoria enter the Great Hall. Both of them looked VERY nervous and VERY tired.  
  
Victoria sat next to Lily and sighed.  
  
"Victoria!" said Lily "Why are you so tired?"   
  
"I hardly got any sleep last night, I as so nervous!" said Victoria.  
  
"Yeah! I mean it's the O.W.L.s! This will enfect our lives...forever" said Jennifer.  
  
"About time you realize that" muttered Lily.  
  
"Oh Lily you just don't understand. . .your actually smart!" said Victoria.  
  
Lily had to laugh at this. "I'm not smart" she said finally.  
  
Victoria and Jennifer both looked at eachother and began to laugh.  
  
"Lil's yes you are" said Victoria.  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!!"  
  
"Are too!!"  
  
"I AM NOT SMART VICTORIA!"  
  
The Great Hall was silent and Lily looked around very embarrassed.  
  
"You know" she said softly "I think I'm going to go"  
  
And with that she left the Great Hall, with everyone's gaze on her.  
  
**To Be Continued**  
  
lol wasn't that a bit of a funny chapter? I promise the other chapters  
will be longer! Hope u like my story so far! Please R&R!!!  
  
Victoria Snape


End file.
